banjokazooieseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mad Monster Mansion
Mad Monster Mansion is the seventh of nine worlds found in Gruntilda's Lair which Banjo and Kazooie visit in Banjo-Kazooie. Below is the theme song for Mad Monster Mansion that you can play and listen to: Mad Monster Mansion Games: Banjo-Kazooie Boss: Napper Number of Moves: None Jiggies Needed: Ten Items: Jigsaw Pieces Musical Notes Extra Honeycomb Pieces Honeycomb Energy Mumbo Tokens Extra Lives Blue Eggs Red Feathers Gold Feathers Wading Boots Running Shoes Green Mystery Egg Cyan Mystery Egg Transformation: Pumpkin Classification: World Theme: Haunted Mansion Points of Interest *The Mansion **The Dining Room **The Bathroom **The Bedroom **The Cellar *The Well *Mumbo's Skull *Hedge Maze *The Fountain *Sewer Barrel *The Haunted Shack *The Haunted Church **Graveyard Abilities Learned *None Collectibles Jigsaw Pieces #'Bottom of The Well': At the bottom of The Well nearing the glowing pool. Enter as a pumpkin, and jump into the small hole in the bucket. #'Repeat the Musical Tune': Copy the music played by Motzand in the church. The Jigsaw Piece will appear on the highest pipe on the organ. #'The Haunted Shack': Inside the shack, move onto each letter to spell the word "BANJOKAZOOIE". #'Feed the Flower Urns': Fart Blue Eggs into all the Flower Urns in The Haunted Church's graveyard. #'On Top of the Church': At the top of The Haunted Church's tower. Use the gravestone near the entrance to get up. #'Defeat Napper': Climb the mansion and jump into the chimney. Then, jump across the chairs and the table and walk through Napper to get the Jigsaw Piece. #'Inside The Cellar's Barrel': Go into The Cellar through the trapdoor outside of the mansion. Smash the last barrel on the left and find the Jigsaw Piece. #'Inside Loggo': As the pumpkin, enter Loggo. Reach him by smashing the windows on top of the mansion. After being flushed down Loggo, go through the Sewer Barrel to find the Jigsaw Piece at the end. #'Down the Pipe': As a pumpkin, jump into the pipe near the top of the mansion. #'Find the Jinjos': Collect all five Jinjos. Jinjos #'Blue': On the fountain. Use the Shock Spring Jump Pad. #'Green': On top of the mansion on the small chimney. #'Orange': At the far corner of the Hedge Maze. #'Pink': In one of the barrels in The Cellar. #'Yellow': On the top of Gruntilda's bed in The Bedroom. Use the Shock Spring Jump Pad. Extra Honeycomb Pieces #As a pumpkin, search under the floorboards of a room on the middle floor of the mansion. #On the top wooden railings inside of The Haunted Church. Witch Switch *Inside The Haunted Church, fly up onto the rafters. The Jigsaw Piece appears in the eye of the Gruntilda Face Statue in the large room with the cobwebs. Mumbo Tokens *In the Hedge Maze. *On top of Tumblar's Shack. *In the left of the flame inside The Dining Room's fireplace. *In one of the 1881 barrels inside The Cellar. *In The Well. *By a gravestone by The Haunted Church. *On top of The Haunted Church. *In The Bathroom. *In one of The Bedrooms. *On top of the rafters inside The Haunted Church. Extra Lives *On top of the chandelier in The Dining Room. After you get the Jigsaw Piece from inside Napper, use the Flight Pad to reach it. *In The Haunted Church, after collecting the Jigsaw Piece that Motzand awards you, fall behind the pipes on top of the organ. *Outside The Haunted Church, go into the window with the faces of Banjo and Kazooie painted on it. Jump inside and find an Extra Life in front of the Portrait Chompa. Swop 'n' Stop *'Green Mystery Egg': The Green Mystery Egg is found on top of Loggo in The Bathroom. *'Cyan Mystery Egg': The Cyan Mystery Egg is in a passage behind the wine cask. It is sealed with an "X". Enter the code, and the lid disappears. Characters Good Characters *Banjo *Kazooie *Mumbo Jumbo *Loggo *Tumblar *Motzand *Flower Urns Bad Characters *Tee-Hee *Limbo *Ripper *Nibbly *Grille Chompa *Portrait Chompa *Whipcrack *Beehive Boss *Napper Mini Games *Haunted Shack Game *Organ Game Trivia *This is the only world in the entire game that contains two Stop 'n' Swop items: the Blue Mystery Egg and the Cyan Mystery Egg. *When Gruntilda is kidnapping Tooty, the stage's music can be heard sped up. *The Haunted Church in Mad Monster Mansion is modeled after the real church in Twycross (the home base of Rare). *Mad Monster Mansion's entrance in the beta version of the game was thought to be opposite of Freezeezy Peak, behind Gobi's Valley, or in the Water-Level Raising Room. *Because of the way the Flower Urns talk, people often mistakenly hear the pots say something else of vulgar nature. Rare has mentioned that this is untrue and that the pots merely say "Thank You". Grant Kirkhope, the voice actor of the Flower Urns, confirmed this on a special episode of "Game Grumps", called "Guest Grumps" on YouTube. *Some portraits in this world feature the picture of the pirate, Captain Blackeye, who was the original villain for Project Dream before it became Banjo-Kazooie. *The sticker on the front of the Banjo-Kazooie game cartridge appears to be set in Mad Monster Mansion. *The music for this world was originally going to be in Project Dream under the title "Bully". Parts of it also were to be in the piece "Chase". *This is one out of three worlds where a small Shock Spring Jump Pad can be found. The other two being Treasure Trove Cove and Click Clock Wood. They were reduced obviously due to space restrictions. Gallery Graveyard.jpg|Graveyard Hedge Maze.jpg|Hedge Maze Sewer Barrel.png|Sewer Barrel The Bathroom.jpg|The Bathroom The Bedroom.png|The Bedroom The Cellar.jpg|The Cellar The Dining Room.jpg|The Dining Room The Fountain.jpg|The Fountain The Haunted Church.jpg|The Haunted Church The Haunted Shack.jpg|The Haunted Shack The Mansion.jpg|The Mansion The Well.png|The Well Category:Templates Category:Template documentation Category:General wiki templates Category:Infobox templates Category:Image wiki templates Category:Article management templates Category:Videos Category:Images Category:Category templates Category:Site maintenance Category:Site administration Category:Browse Category:Watercooler Category:Forums Category:Organization Category:Policy Category:Community Category:Hidden categories Category:Help Category:Help desk